


The seagull

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [34]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Elwing is changed into a bird





	The seagull

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:  
> Women of Arda - O75 Elwing

Elwing was flying above the sea. She felt the wind in her wings (yes, she had wings!), salt in her beak. She was free.  
  
She was prepared for death when she jumped off the cliff. She thought it was all she could count on – the cold embrace of the sea. But the miracle had happened. She didn’t know why, but somehow she was changed. She took a form of a white bird, a seagull and she lived.

  
She felt the weight of the Silmaril on her breast. She saved it from the murderers' hands, and now she was heading to her husband, who was on the sea. Long she didn’t see him and she hoped he would forgive her. For not protecting their people and their children. Their children were lost, and she wept over their fate. But there was nothing she could do, under the attack. The violence of the enemies, who didn’t even spare her sons, as they didn’t spare her brothers.  
  
She was falling out of strength. Luckily, she already saw the ship on the horizon. It was only a few flapping her wings from there. She dropped abroad and she was safe. Truly safe, for once.


End file.
